Bleeding hearts
by Knights of Silence
Summary: He wanted one thing... revenge for a broken heart. To get it, he would use anyone, anything... but will he finally get Ren's heart to break or will he be the one left crying in the dirt? Thy name is revenge part 1. AU.
1. Chapter 1

_Bleeding hearts_

"You know we can't be that way."

"But, love knows no bounds."

"It knows this one."

His voice was as cold as ever. He had always been cold to the other male in front of him. Always cold, always pushing him away. So how did everything end up like this, how had he fallen so much that only those blue eyes could take the hurt away? Masato couldn't remember anymore.

The blonde reached out for his hand. Masato shrugged him off. "I'm sorry. What we do... It just isn't right."

"Of course it is. It's natural to have these feelings." The other boy made a move for his hand again.

"No." The blue haired boy yelled childishly. "Ren, I don't like you."

"What?" Said boy stepped back. That was probably the first time in the child's twelve years of life hearing someone bluntly state such a thing.

"This isn't fun anymore!" Masato said through gritted teeth. "At first it was fun trying that, but you're just so needy. I don't like you at all, it's not fun to be with you anymore!"

At first shock ran through Ren's eyes, then a mix of terror and devastation. Quickly the strawberry blonde recovered his composer and laughed while picking up his blue shirt that had been tossed to the floor next to Masato's gray one.

"Masa, did you think this was real? It's all be our game."

"That's not what you said a few minutes ago." Masato blushed furiously.

Ren gave him as sly smile before letting his shirt over his head letting it slip down covering his exsposed chest. Sweetly he purred. "I just wanted to break your heart."

"I think you should leave." Masato said, averting his eyes.

"Like I'd want to stay. Baka, I didn't get what I wanted. I'm not coming back." Ren flicked his short blond hair back into place. "Never."

"If I never see you again, it will be to soon." Masato yelled as the other boy through him a sloppy, yet charming wave, as he walked away. "I hate you Jinguji Ren!"

"Oh, I can feel my heart bleeding." His voice faded as his made his way out of sight.

Masato sunk down to the grass below him. His face had reddened more from anger than the embarrassment he had felt moments ago. His trembling reached out to grab the growth, and yanked it from the earth.

"I hate him." He cried out, without tears. "I hate him so much. I never want to see him again."

He sat in that spot, just over the hill they had passed, by the wooded edge of Masato's family property until the sun had sunken low. He reached out to pick up his shirt. When he let the fabric fall over his head, he faintly noticed it smelled of the blonde. His face screwed up in distaste.

After the short walk, he entered his families formal Japanese style house. Pulling of his shoes his grandfather called out to him. Slidding the door open to the dinning room, he noticed a timid redheaded girl on the opposite side of the table with an elderly woman. His grandfather waved him over to CME sit next to him.

"Masato." His grandfather turned to look him in the eyes, his voice deep and serious. "This is Nanami Haruka. As of today she and her grandmother will be satying with us."

Masato nodded, sneaking a glimpse at Haruka. She was quite small with frail arms and light porcelain skin. He golden eyes were bright and shaded with some amount of disappointment.

"Take good care of young Haruka-san. She will make a good wife for you some day."

Masato's eyes snapped back to his grandfather. "What...?"

"Everything has been arranged already." His grandfather clapped him on the back and gave him a firm look.

"But... I..." Masa stumbles for words. He didn't want some girl as his wife. He didn't love her, he loved...

He suddenly thought of all the hurt. All the pain. He had loved Jinguji, even if he had pushed him away. It was something he did to everyone. But with the thoughts of earlier in his head he gave a faint smile.

"Of course grandfather. Haruka-san."

Later that night, as Nanami followed his around the house, she tugged on his shirt a little. Her puppy dog eyes met his cold blue ones.

"I don't love you."

"Maybe you'll grow to." He said bitterly.

"I already love someone else. But they don't like me like that."

He turned to her, eyebrows furrowed. "Did they rip out your heart like it was some kind of game? Did they pretend they love you just do they could hurt you? Get over yourself, you're better of without someone who can't return your feelings."

"Don't talk about her like that." She said weakly. "I know that one day..."

"One day she'll coming back?" He bent down until he was at eye level with her and she leaned away from him. "Does she even what you back?"

Nanami looked fearfully at him before shaking her head.

"Then let's get revenge shall we? The next time they see us, we'll act madly in love and as if they never mattered."

"That won't bring Tomo back to me.."

"But it makes you feel good, knowing that they are looking."

"Will she be jealous?"

"Naturally." He purred like Ren had done to him so many times.

"Promise?" She held up her pinky. "I don't like you, but I'll work with you. Even if it's to get her to look at me."

"I promise." He grabbed her pinky with his. "But isn't it wrong? The one you love is the same as you."

Haruka tapped her chin thoughtfully. "Not really. Love knows no bounds."

He tore his eyes away from her and gritted his teeth. He hated Ren. He hated that saying, and he didn't like this girl. But he would use her to get what he wanted. And want he wanted was to see Ren's heart bleed for him.

_I only want to break your heart._

* * *

><p><strong><em>I'm good with updating if everyone is good with reviews.<em>**

**_Disclaimer- My plot, but that's it._**


	2. Chapter 2

**_ * Language *_**

_Bleeding hearts_

How long had it been since he had seen Ren? Masato looked at the gray building in front of him. His childhood crush had moved away after everything had happened. It must have been four or five years. He started to wonder if he would ever see the blonde again.

He shook the thoughts from his head as he felt delicate fingers curl around his. He looked down to see Nanami shaking nervously. Unlike Ren, they both knew where Tomochika was. So until Masa found Ren he would throw himself into helping her completely.

"Don't be nervous." He gave her hand a comforting squeeze.

"Y-yes." She nodded.

"She'll be in our class. Is that what you are nervous about?"

"No." She squirmed a little. How he couldn't feel the eyes on them was beyond her. As soon as they passed the gates, she could see teens turn their heads towards them. She could hear them whisper. They would definitely be the talk of the school for a while. Not many people walked in hand and hand with their 'girlfriend' on the first day. No, most people would get their girlfriend after highschool started.

Masato looked ahead at the gray building, completely indifferent to all the stares, all the whispers. His mind set on one goal. He wanted revenge, even if this wasn't his true target. He might never see Ren again, but the least he could do was ease Nanami's heart.

Then again, Nanami was a shy girl. She didn't want revenge, she wanted her crush back. She had no doubt in her mind that she could have Tomochika back, or at least that's what Masato thought. But Masa did want that. He felt horrible, but, if he couldn't be happy, he sure as hell didn't want her to be. What did they always say again? Misery loves company.

"Masa." Her voice hushed as the approached the glass doors. "If you do ever see him again... What will you do? I know you won't forgive him like I will Tomo."

"I'll mind fuck him till he falls in love with me. Then I'll break his heart and watch him slowly die." She cringed at his monotone voice. His sharp eyes glanced down at her. "There is no place for forgiveness in revenge."

Her eyes met his only for a brief moment, though it felt like an eternity. Noticing the coldness in his dark eyes, she quickly turned, throwing her gaze to the ground. As he said, he was in this for revenge. She, however, was not. What was so wrong about forgiving anyways? She had never met Ren, only heard stories from Masa about him, but he didn't seem so bad. Was what he did really unforgivable? The look in Masato's eyes said everything.

This would be a long school year. Especially as her eyes saw the red of Tomo's eyes when the door to the classroom opened. A very long year indeed.

* * *

><p>After two weeks, the year seemed to go by slowly. Nanami made no move to try to even talk to Tomo. She sat quietly in the front of the class, taking notes like the food little girl she was.<p>

Masato did not have that great a week. After the first dew days, a 'new student' was introduced to the class. That new student he knew well. His eyes shifted to look in that of the strawberry blonde's. His interests in Nanami fell flat that day. And all he could think about was his own wishes.

Since that day, he glanced at Ren, when he thought the blonde wasn't looking. He even contemplated asking the few friends he had gained over the years for help. But Syo had blown his off along with his lovesick friend Natsuki. Tokiya was to busy handling his double life to help Masato with his.

"Otoya."Masato sighed, sitting down to their lunch table. "You are the only one who can help me."

The redhead looked up at him like a happy little puppy. "What do you need Masa? If it's the notes from science, I should probably tell you I didn't take them."

The bluenette watched as his friend nervously laughed. "Oh, that's not it."

"Good!" Otoya exclaimed. "But what did you want to ask again?"

"About Ren-"

"Should you really be asking me?" Otoya interrupted. "Not that I wouldn't help you. I will if I can, but... I can't even get Tokiya to look at me some times. He's always to busy to spend time with me."

Masato leaned his elbow on the table. "Make him look at you. Don't give him a choice."

"Ne, but he's so busy. And he always gets home really late."

"Well you cou-" Masa stopped midsentience. "Since when do you too live together?"

"Opps!" Otoya covered his mouth with both hands.

Seeing that the redhead didn't want to continue on that line of topic, he changes it back to his problems. "Anyways about Ren, how do I get his attention?"

After a moment of hesitation. "Well, if I remember right, he's a playboy. Just give him something to look at and be jealous of."

"Hmm, you said that Toki has been ignoring you. Mind if I borrow you for a bit?"

Otoya smiled. "I hate where this is going."

"Jut for a little while." Masato begged. "Please, you can even ask Tokiya if he minds."

"Fine." The redhead groaned. "Meet me at the front gate after school."

* * *

><p><strong>It's been so long since I updated this one. For that I apologize. Next time I promise a longer chapter for the wait. Also I will get Masa started on his revenge... :3<strong>

**Anyways, thank you everyone who reveiwed faved and followed! **

**Disclaimer- I dun feel like do this, but we already know I don't own anything, save doe the plot. **

**The plot behind Thy Name is Revenge is completely mine! Ah, If I get around to writing the rest of the characters' side stories. ****One day...**


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay... I'll confess. This story only has four chapter. And sorry, can't do it, have to drop rating to teen. I guess I'm not meant to write SMUT right now. Then finally the fourth chapter will answer the main question. Anyways... Onwards!**

**Yeah, yeah okay, this is a short chapter too, so uninspired... I wouldn't blame anyone for leaving me some hate...**

**To reviews, which I almost forgot. Thank you starishandow! Again, I give you a promising heartbreak and you still review. I swear to you, the next new chaptered story I post will NOT be sad! But this is a happy chapter, I given you my word.**

**Disclaimer- if I said I owned this... I would be a lying sack of potatoes. Mumm, potatoes. I don't own those either.**

_Bleeding hearts._

Otoya blushed furiously. His eyes clenched shut, trying to hold back the the tears he wanted to let lose so bad. But then, Nanami would kill him if he tried. Even a shimmer in his deep red eye and she said she would maim. He didn't even know what that was until Masa told him. He didn't want to be hurt over something like this. But really, this was hurting him, in more ways than one.

"Masa, p-p-please don't make me do t-t-t-this." He tried to hold in his anguish.

"You agreed to help me earlier. We both know that Ren stays late, but if you take much longer you'll just have to redo it tomorrow. And wouldn't we be lucky if dear Toki were to catch a glimpse of you on his way out?" Masato lifted the redhead's chin up with his index finger.

"P-p-p-please."

"I don't know what you're complaining about. You look amazing." Nanami frowned, setting her pink make-up pouch in her school bag.

"That's not a compliment!" Otoya cried out, cringing slightly as he touched the silky smooth fabric of his long uninformed skirt. "Masa, please! I'd rather die!"

"That could be arranged." Masato said coldly. Letting his finger go from under the chin to Otoya's cheek, he smiled a scary smile. "But it would be a shame to let such a lovely lady die without showing her off to the world first."

"Otoya-kun, it's only for a short while." Nanami gave him a sympathetic smile. "Please just bare with it."

"But I hate being a girl! Syo-chan is so much better suited for it."

"Yes." Masato sighed. "I know, that's so true. But Syo was preoccupied with something else."

"Why can't Nanami handle it?" Otoya tugged at his shirt.

Masato sighed. His eyes lazily drifted over Nanami's handy work. If Otoya kept his head down nobody would even notice he was a guy. The bluenette held out his arm to both redheads. "Man up Otoya."

Otoya sniffled. "You're a big meanie!"

* * *

><p>Masato didn't really think his plan out very thoroughly. He had only intended on getting the blonde's attention, not everyone else's. But with Otoya cowering, holding his arm tight enough to break it, they drew in more attention than anticipated. Even Namine on his other arm started to fidget uncomfortably. Not that he blamed her, although he really didn't care how embarrassing it was.<p>

Because the only way to get a player to notice you is to be one. And that is exactly what Masato planned to do. He didn't even intend to have the blonde talk to him, all he needed was a look, a smirk, something that showed he was still interested.

"Masa." Otoya whispered in his ear.

"Just a little longer." He said, trying to see through the thinning crowd for the strawberry blonde.

"Masa." Nanami blushed. "Are you sure he didn't leave yet? Maybe we missed him. Wouldn't it be better-"

"No!" The blue haired teen turned his gaze to glare at her.

"Ne, Tomo, look who's a ladies man now." Ren's cheerful voice chimed out.

The the strawberry blonde stood, just a few short steps away from him with his own little redhead. Although they weren't attached in any way, they merely stood next to one another. But Ren's smile, it made Masato's cold heart skip a beat.

"It's been a long time Masa." The blonde smirked at him.


	4. Chapter 4

**_I can't believe I'm actually typing this..._**

**_When I said four chapters, I meant altogether. I had no intention of posting the fourth chapter the same day or even in the same week. That's why it wasn't completed yet... _**

**_I don't mean to attack you in anyway, but... I'm not a good updater. And I'm super sorry, but that kinda just blew my mind after a long day at work. I even debate on taking your post down, but I chose to leave it up because, even though you confused me, I am still really greatful that you took the time to review._**

**_This is the final chapter. I do have one-shots planned for other character relationships._**

**_Thank you everyone who reviewed. Um, and to people who favorites and followed._**

**_Disclaimer- ...No._**

_Bleeding hearts_

There were a lot of things Ren did in his life that he wasn't proud of. And the few things that he was proud of were pushed so far back in his mind, he could hardly remember what they were. Yet one of the few things that he forced himself to remember, to love, presented himself in a new way.

Ren wasn't stupid. The first day he walked through those classroom doors he saw it. The blue eyes of the boy he had once held dear were gone. He had easily gotten the information about his old friend's school from his father. And although he could have gone to a more privileged school, he chose this one to hope for a glimpse of the biggest mistake he every made.

How he longed for the days when Masa looked at him with simple innocence. Naïve trust. The days that he had called Masa his best friend. After seeing him with that girl and a horribly dressed Otoya, who had confessed to Ren after being asked, he wished for the days of childhood back. Although, that moment of them meeting had gotten them talking again. But not like the old days.

It was obvious that what he had said that day, in both anger and hurt, had wounded Masato's heart. And there was nothing more in the world that Ren wanted to do than to take back those misplaced hateful words.

He never thought of the blue haired male's feelings as a game, like he did with so many women. He never wanted to break his heart. For years, while he had studied abroad, he had placed the blame solely on Masato for everything that had been said. After all Masato had pushed him away.

But he never told Masa he was leaving. When he had pushed his feelings on the boy of only twelve, he hadn't though it might shock him. Times that he and Masa had together before were simple and fun. But right before leaving he had thrown love into the equation things had changed. It was his first time telling the blue haired boy he loved him.

As he sat at his desk, eyes wandering over to Masa, he knew he had said it to soon. If only that day he would have told his friend that he was leaving, not forcing his feelings onto him, things would have been different. Of course, back then he was a kid and didn't think it would hurt so much.

His much did he have to suffer. Those eyes that looked at him that day by the gate, they were filled with lust, but also hatred. Ren let out a sigh, he wanted his friend back. Eventually he would find away to secure Masa's trust again.

With the boring male teacher spewing words that meant little to him, Ren let his heavy eyelids close as he dreamed of a better time. His soft blonde hair brushing against his cheek reminded him as he drifted of the one time he had touched Masa's hair. It was like blue silk.

* * *

><p>Masato watched Ren lift his head after the final bell had rung. He smiled kindly at the redhead next to him, that Nanami knew as Tomo. Not wanting bare having to see him flirt with the girl anymore he roughly grabbed his bag of the table, stomping off towards the door.<p>

"Masa." Ren's voice called to him. Despite his better judgment, he stopped.

"What?" He called out annoyed.

"It's been so long since we went home together." He purred, raising from his seat. The blonde clenched the strap of his bag in his hand, pulling it with him as he moved to approach his old friend.

Masato, thinking only of his revenge, seized the opportunity. His smile was sweet, his glare cold as ever, and words bitter. "Of course, that sounds great. Nanami was just telling me how she had to go to the library to meet up with Nagi for a tutoring session."

"I was?" Nanami asked tilting her head in an innocent way. Her brain took a few minutes to realize that Masa wanted alone time with the blonde. "On that's right. He asked me for help with his, uh, English? Yeah, English!"

"I hope you don't mind it being just you, me and Tomo.". Masa tried to hind the annoyance in his voice.

"Oh, Tomo is going to the mall with, uh..." Ren looked over at her for help.

"Ai-chan. He says that he wanted a new look." Tomo finished honestly.

"So it's just you and me?" Masato asked barely bringing his gaze back to the blonde from Nanami.

"Yes, just you and me." Ren smiled.

Exiting the school was awful and awkward. In fact, neither spoke to one another until they were a few blocks from there homes. For once, Masato was glad he walked to school and back. This moment, he wanted it to go perfectly. But seducing people was Ren's thing, not his.

"I meant it." Ren said suddenly halting his pace. "Six years ago, when I said I loved you, I really did mean it."

"What?" Masato was taken aback. Okay... maybe seducing people wasn't that hard...

"It was never a game. Not to me." Ren spoke softly, letting each word sink in. "I tried so hard to hate you, for so long. But everyday, seeing you in class, I can't... Masa are you still the same person I loved, somewhere deep beneath all that hate?"

"You said you were never coming back." The bluenette said quietly.

"I wanted to see you." Ren advanced, drawing closer to Masato. "If only just for a moment."

"I hated you." Masa took a step away.

"There's a fine line between love and hate." Another step closer.

"I'm serious. I hate you now too."

"Oh, I can feel my heart bleeding." The blonde purred.

"If that's all it takes to break your heart, I've been wasting my life for nothing." Masato said, taking a step into the seemingly empty road. "This whole time for three words."

"It's natural. I don't blame you. But I think I can change your mind." Another advance.

Another step back. "No, I hate you."

"Like you could ever ha-" Ren jumped forward.

Masato's mind didn't grasp what was happening. Why was Ren pushing him? Why hadn't be bothered to finish his sentience? His brain didn't function until after the car's breaks screeched and a crumpled body lay limply in front of him.

A woman cursed, a baby cried, and a frantic man shouted in his cell phone. Masa's eyes widened as he let a small whisper, so quiet in the fuss that no one could hear, escape his lips. "But... wasn't I supposed to break your heart?"


End file.
